Djinn
Djinn is the name for an elemental genie of Air. It was a djinn Dandelion released which wreaked havoc in Rinde in the short story "The Last Wish". Geoffrey Monck, a mage, had numerous djinn trapped into bottles. They gained their freedom after fulfilling three wishes each. Andrzej Sapkowski “The pitcher emitted a puff of glowing red smoke. The smoke pulsated, then gathered up into an irregular sphere floating in front of the poet’s head...” — The First Longing, a Tale Fantastic in All Ways. A djinn is a powerful air spirit, a condensation of the power of that element endowed with consciousness and character — the latter usually nasty. According to legend, djinn can grant even the most far-fetched wishes, though they do so very begrudgingly. Unusually powerful mages can capture and tame these beings. The mage can then draw on its energy, using it to cast spells without having to call on Power from traditional sources. Only a sparse handful have managed this feat, however, for djinn fight to avoid such a fate with stubborn determination. To imprison a djinn and bend it to one’s will, one must first weaken it — and that is no easy feat. Fighting a djinn is extraordinarily difficult. They can fling off spells in an instant that the most accomplished human mages could never cast with years of preparation. What’s more, by manipulating the element of air they can summon powerful storms, hurricanes, and gales. Luckily, as magic beings, they are vulnerable to silver — yet steel will do them no harm. Combat Tactics Fighting a djinn is about working quickly, and not something a witcher should attempt without good cause, or good pay. If you must face a djinn, dimeritium bombs are too useful to go without, giving a witcher the chance to close the distance without being frozen, burned, or electrocuted. Djinn can teleport short distances to escape harm, even after being affected by dimeritium bombs. A witcher must be able to quickly react to this and continue to pressure the djinn, using additional bombs as necessary to continue suppressing spells. The closer a djinn is to death or capture, the more dangerous it becomes. The massive area-of-effect spells it can cast come faster, and it may teleport more often the more desperate it becomes.The aard and igni signs empower a djinn greatly, while axii and yrden calm it down and make it easier to combat. It is highly recommended to turn OFF level upscaling before this fight, as the Djinn will do multihit lightning strikes, an unblockable lightning AoE and a ranged icicle attack, which are all individually able to one-hit-kill Geralt if upscaled to his level, while it will take over 100 attacks for Geralt to deplete its HP bar under these circumstances, making the fight either impossible, or very close to it. Associated quests * The Last Wish Trivia * There is modification changing Djinn's appearance to conform with the Polish cover of The Last Wish. Videos Gallery Djinn.jpeg|Bestiary image in official Prima guide Tw3 djinn in modification.jpg|Djinn with modification mentioned above de:Djinn pl:D'jinni pt-br:Djinn it:Djinni ru:Д'йин uk:Д'йин Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary